Death Wishes
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: "Peeta want to help out?" I say teasingly, extending a dagger infront of his face."What's wrong?" I ask knowingly.His expression is a bit frightening.didnt know Peeta bread could be so scary."dont want us to kill you girlfriend? youre welcome to do it."


**hi, so it's that time of year again. yup, to get school projects outta the way. last year i did A darkest powers scean re-write in Derek's POV. and this year i did it with The Hunger Games in Glimmers POV. its when glimmer and the other careers go after Katniss and chase her into the tree and she drops the trackerjackers on them. anyway read and reveiw.**

**Death Wishes**

* * *

><p>We've been walking for hours with nothing accomplished. No kills. No food. And no gifts from sponsors. There were five of us and the stupid Peeta bread boy that Cato insisted tagged along. It was an odd bunch of us, all with different strengths, which in retro-speck makes sense. "Can we please make camp soon, its gunna be dark in a while and my legs are killing me." The district four girl, whose name I really didn't care to know, complained. Cato gave her a bit of a look, still glued to Clove's side, so stupidly protective over her. You don't see Marvel here holding my hand. No. he went off and did his thing, and I did mine. I mean what's the point of protecting someone who you know is going to die. All it gives is false hope. They seem more like lovers than Peeta bread and the Catnip girl. He's not out there taking care of her, honestly it seems like he could care less. Stupid boy… No wonder were not getting anything from sponsors, they want to see the star-crossed lovers from the filthy coal mining district, not us. I think she'd be better off dead. That means one less tribute, one step closer to getting out of this place and back home. Even though I traveled in a pack of Careers, she still got an eleven, how she managed that, who the hell knows. I just know I want her dead. End of story. I will kill the catnip girl if it's the last thing I do. She just bugs me.<p>

"Fine" Cato finally answered her. We all exhaled in relief. I have to say, I was getting tired too, I didn't need sleep but my legs were killing me. We continue to walk though the woodsy part of the arena. "Let's find water first, and then we can rest." She groans. "You gotta problem?" he snaps at her.

"Cato just leave her alone, we're all tired." I counter back at him. The boy's really a hot head, has some serious tempter issues, but whatever.

"Oh yeah, Shimmer?" he glares at me.

"Its Glimmer, dumbass," I correct him. "And you can't tell me you're not sick and tired of looking for some idiotic tri-"I cut myself off where I see a girl sitting on the ground in the distance, her chestnut hair braided down her back and an orange pack at her side. It's the stupid Catnip girl. I scowl to myself. Her leg looked burned badly and she had soot on her face. Guess the girl who was on fire got burned. Then I smirk deviously. "Hey look Peeta bread."

"I told you to quit calling me that, Glimmer." I wave off his comment and point out over to the girl about thirty feet away from us.

"It's your girlfriend." I smirk looking up at him. "Cato, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kill of the day." I see Peeta's eyes go wide and his jaw clench, which only makes me want kill her even more. Just to make him suffer. He says nothing; I want more of a rise out of him. More… emotion.

"Peeta want to help out?" I say teasingly, extending a dagger in front of his face. "I don't need it, I've got my arrows." Peeta glares at me, then at the arrows and bow on my back. "No?" I shrug and take an arrow out of its canister and arch it back in the bow. "Well then, suit yourself" I'm just about to shoot when Peeta jumps in front of me. I smile. "What's wrong?" I ask knowingly. His expression is serious and a bit frightening to be honest. Didn't know Peeta bread could be scary. I dismiss the look. "Don't want us to kill your girlfriend? You're welcome to do it." I hear Cato and the boy from district six chuckle. I shake my head at him. "Ready Cato?" he nods at me and we start off in a sprint. The Catnip girl looks up at us, her eyes wide and jets off in the opposite direction. Damn, she's fast. Clove catches up with me, and I smile at her.

"Ready for_ cannons_ to go off?" she smiles vexingly.

"Plural, guess that means Peeta bread's next?" I tease as we run. She giggles and starts to run faster. The Catnip girl climbs up a large tree on the outskirts of the forest by the river. Cato, Peeta and the two other career tributes caught up behind me and Clove who stood in front of the tree. I grin evilly up at the girl, letting her be known of her certain death. Cato looks like a little kid grinning with glee, but far less innocent and Peeta bread looks beyond pissed, enraged is more like it, furious, which makes me content.

"How's everything with you?" she calls down from the branches on the tree. Oh she's trying to be funny now? Huh? I scowl up at her, gripping at my bow.

"Glimmer, chill." Cato tells me. "Well enough." He calls up to her. "Yourself?"

"it's been a bit warm for my taste. The air is better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She offers deviously.

"gladly." I grumble under my breath. Cato gives me a look; I just glare back at him. "I kinda wanted her to be my kill." I shrug my shoulders. Cato smiles at me and breaths out a laugh.

"I think I will." He calls up to her.

"Here, take this Cato." I offer up my bow and arrows. She glares down at me. But… it wasn't if she was looking at me, but right past me, at the bow and arrow.

"No." he says simply. "I'll do better with my sword." He begins to climb up the tree. Cato is totally stupid, does he think he'll actually reach her. I roll my eyes and moments later Cato falls from the tree to the ground with a thud. I can't help but laugh at him.

"My turn then." I smirk. I turn to Peeta who is cleaning his knife with the corner of his shirt. "Unless Peeta, you want to give it a go? Or are you cleaning that blade for nothing?" I snicker, then start up the tree. I shoot an arrow up at her and up hitting a branch. The girl retrieves the arrow and waves it teasingly at me. I ascend back down feeling outright furious. "I want her dead, now!" I yell at them. "I don't care who does it, but I want her dead."

"You're not going to be able to kill Katniss with her up in that tree." Peeta informs coldly. I glare at him. We end up arguing for what seems to be about an hour. The sun is going down now and darkness is coming. "Oh, let her stay up there." Peeta says harshly, cutting into our mayhem. "It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." He dismisses. We all oddly comply with the order he gives. The tree rustles a few times and I feel like yelling shut up to Catnip or Katniss, whatever her name is. It's dark now and The Anthem goes off, no faces appear in the sky that night. In some ways I'm furious and in others… I'm grateful I didn't see any, one in particular actually. Marvel's. As much as I want the games to end, and for me to win I don't want Marvel to die. He is my friend. Clove is cuddled up next to Cato, who is snoring irritatingly. Peeta stays awake, even though it's my turn to keep watch for rival tributes. I stay quiet for a moment before opening my mouth.

"So you and Catnip-"

"Katniss." He growls cutting me off.

"Whatever, you guys seem to be doing an excellent job of being lovers, bravo." I say sarcastically. Peeta glares at me and brushes back his hair with his hand. "Can really see how much you love her by doing absolutely nothing when me and Cato almost killed dear Catnip today."

"You know you got a lot of nerve Glimmer. I could kill you right now and no one would notice, bet your fellow district tribute would love that." Peeta grumbles at me, gripping his knife tight. I hold my tongue not wanting to answer. "That's what I thought, goodnight." Peeta turns and sits on the other side of the tree. A few hours go by where I try and push thoughts of home in district one, my parents and Marvel out of my head. By the time the sun slightly breaks over the horizon I feel like an empty shell. What happened to me? I hate it here. I hate the capitol. I hate the hunger games. I hate it all. I just want to go home. I doze off for a while only to be awoken from my minimal sleep by a thud on a ground. Everyone starts to scream. It's a wasp's nest that hits the floor. Everyone starts to run except me and the girl from district four. I grip onto one of my arrows and start to shoo away the strange wasps. They don't even look like wasps. They look like… trackerjackers. I scream loudly as sharp stings go into my skin. Five stings. Six stings, seven, eight, nine. I lose count. My knees feel weak and my head starts to spin. I fall to the floor and then I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>So you think i'll get an A.?<strong>

**~gUardianAngeL742**


End file.
